villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Balon Greyjoy
Balon Greyjoy is a recurring character in the series Game of Thrones ''and it novel counterparts ''A Song of Ice and Fire. He is the head of House Greyjoy and Lord Reaper of Pyke. He rebelled against the Iron Throne aproximately nine years before the story begins. His rebellion failed and as a result he lost his only surviving son, Theon, who was captured by Eddard Stark. He's originally the secondary antagonist of the Stark POV storyline in book 2, but later he turns out to be a much bigger enemy to Robb Stark, as he's indirectly responsible of many disasters that led Robb to lose the war: the marriage between Robb and Jeyne Westerling, the release of Jaime Lannister, the discontent between the northmen who lost interest in the war against the Lannisters and wanted to return in the North and reclaim their homes. King Balon and Theon's actions eventually led King Robb to leave his campaign in the Westerlands for Riverrun and start a plan to retake the North, but he needed more men so he had to be to Lord Walder Frey for forgiveness resulting with the Red Wedding. In the TV series however this was changed by keeping Tywin Lannister the main cause of Robb's defeat, and change Robb's plan to retake the North with a plan to conquer Casterly Rock as long as him and his mother Catelyn not knowing Bran and Rickon's "fate" while in the novels they're aware of it. History Early Life Balon is the eldest surviving son of Lord Quellon Greyjoy and a lady of House Sunderly. It is not clear when he was born. Balon learned to sail when still young and was a very skilled captain. Balon scaled the Flint Cliffs to the Blind Lord's haunted tower when he was ten. By his thirteenth year, he had become an expert oarsman. At fifteen he sailed with Dagmer Cleftjaw to the Stepstones on a reaving, killing his first man and taking his first two salt wives there. By seventeen he captained his own longship. Later he often went raiding and was known for his fierceness and fearlessness. Balon and two of his brothers, Euron and Victarion, wanted their father Quellon to join Robert's Rebellion. Quellon was peaceful and cautious, however, and desired neutrality. After Crown Prince Rhaegar Targaryen was slain in the Battle of the Trident, however, Quellon was convinced by his sons to join the rebellion or else gain nothing from the war. The ironmen's contribution to the war turned out to be minimal. Quellon was slain fighting the longships of the Shield Islands in a battle at the Mander, after which Balon brought the Greyjoy ships back to Pyke so he could claim the Seastone Chair. When Balon returned to Pyke he found out his younger brother, Urrigon, had died of gangrene after being injured in the finger dance. The maester had tried to save the hand of the boy, but his potions had failed and the fourteen-year-old Urrigon lost his life instead. Balon commanded the same treatment be used on the maester, who died along with Balon's stepmother. Balon is married to Alannys Harlaw, who gave him three sons and a daughter: Rodrik, Maron, Asha, and Theon. Greyjoy Rebellion In the past the ironborn raided their neighbors and practiced the Old Way. They used to attack, killing any who resisted, taking thralls and salt wives, and leaving before an army could assemble. An ironborn man took pride in not having to pay for jewelery, but taking it from those too weak to hold it ("paying the iron price"). They ruled large parts of Westeros, including the riverlands, Bear Island and the Arbor. After Aegon's Conquest, however, they lost their independence and were not allowed to raid other territories of Westeros. Lord Quellon Greyjoy had desired stronger ties with mainland Westeros, forbade most reaving, brought maesters to the islands, and outlawed the taking of thralls. His son Balon, however, wished to return to the older customs, which he considered a better way for the ironborn. After becoming Lord of the Iron Islands, Balon reversed most of his father's reforms. Over five years he oversaw the construction of the Iron Fleet to serve the Seastone Chair. Balon was quick to seize the chance to revert to the ways of old when he thought that King Robert I Baratheon's recently-gained rule, through conquest, was unstable. Believing Robert would not have the support, the men, or the will to resist, Balon launched his own rebellion and declared himself King of the Iron Islands. The ironborn won early success when they attacked Lannisport and destroyed its fleet, but Balon's triumph was short lived. His eldest son, Rodrik, died at the walls of Seagard and his fleet and forces were defeated, while his second son, Maron, died while defending Pyke. Balon was forced to accept defeat and bent the knee, re-swearing fealty to the Baratheons, allowing his sole surviving son, ten-year-old Theon, to be taken hostage by Lord Eddard Stark to Winterfell. Balon and his wife, Alannys, grew apart after the deaths of Rodrik and Maron and the taking of Theon. In 297 AC one of Balon's brothers, Euron, seduced the wife of another brother, Victarion. To prevent bloodshed between the brothers Balon sent Euron into exile and swore he would be killed if he returned. To keep his honor Victarion killed his wife. War of the Five Kings After Eddard Stark is killed by Joffrey Baratheon, Robb Stark sends Theon to his homeland to try and persuade his father to join Robb's cause. Balon rejects the proposal, and blatantly says he believes his only son has changed loyalty and gone green. Theon denies this, and reverts to the Old Ways of faith, the faith of his family. Shortly after this, Balon once again crowns himself King of the Iron Islands. Kingsmoot After King Balon dies in a fall while crossing a bridge at Pyke during a storm, his exiled brother Euron Greyjoy returns (his timely return leads a speculation that Euron may have murdered Balon using a Faceless Man from Braavos). Aeron Greyjoy, who's a priest of the Drowned God, brings a kingsmoot election in which are candidates Victarion Greyjoy, Euron Greyjoy, Asha (who's name is Yara in the TV series) Greyjoy and many other members of the Greyjoy family. Euron wins and becomes the new King of the Iron Islands. Euron wants to conquer all of Westeros using Daenerys Targaryen's dragons. Trivia * In books, Balon died before the Red Wedding occured, while in TV series' third season he is still alive and well even after Robb and Catelyn Stark were brutally slaughtered, making him currently the only survivor of the Five Kings in TV series. **However, while there are rumors about Euron who may appears in Season 6, Balon's murder may also occurs in Season 6 as well. Category:Game of Thrones Villains Category:Book Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Evil Ruler Category:Lawful Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Parents Category:Usurper Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Abusers Category:Reactionary Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Jerks Category:Delusional Category:Warlords Category:Bullies Category:Siblings Category:Paternal Villains Category:Military Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Warmonger Category:Old Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:War Criminals Category:Sociopaths Category:Social Darwinists Category:Aristocrats Category:Married Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Swordsmen Category:Pirates Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Provoker Category:Arsonists Category:Soldiers Category:Leader Category:Fighter Category:Mass Murderer Category:Drowners Category:Hypocrites Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Dictator Category:Hammerer